After Hiatus Session 10
Master_GM (GM): Last time you were given 6 hours to meet up with Tsuvo with the last two stones. He has given you the time and the place. In order to prepare for this you are back at the ship gathered in the cockpit. Van Jaharan Sran: "As a Jedi, of course I value sentient life, but to hand over the only two stones we have for a family it placing the whole galaxy at risk. Do you really think we could outsmart him or fight them off?" He says with his arms folded and looking at Morse. Morse: Morse meets his gaze, and thinks for a second, "I think we can, yes. Anyway, running is just going to be a stall tactic that will eventually end in some type of conflict. Why not just have it out now while my family can still be saved?" Van Jaharan Sran lets out a sigh, but agrees with your train of thought. Van Jaharan Sran: "We at least need some form of back up. I might be able to rouse some of the locals." Adalyn/Katriana sits quietly lost in her own train of thought. Morse: Morse nods, "That would be useful." He smiles as a thought hits him, "Cori, how are you feeling?" Cori: She puts on a strong face, "I am ready to fight right along with you." Van Jaharan Sran turns to Jonah, "I think I might need your help to talk the elders into doing something crazy." Adalyn/Katriana glances over at Cori, brought back suddenly from her reverie. "I think not. I'm sorry Cori but it was literal just yesterday I had to patch you up." Cori: "You are going to make me sit on the sidelines while you all march into a deathtrap! There is no way I am sitting out." Morse: "I appreciate your courage, however I had a different task in mind. One I know you'll be up for." Cori: Hearing Morse she cocks her head interest. Morse: "We need anything that Tsuvo likely won't see coming. If you leave now, you should have enough time to go get Skorri. I think he'll come help us if you're the one asking." Jonah: "I don't know if the elders would listen to me. They might listen more without me." "But... if you really think it'll help, I could come along." Cori: "Skorri??" She says with a hint of excitement. Adalyn/Katriana: "Do you think there will be enough time to get Skorri, Morse?" Morse: "It's a short enough trip. If she can make contact with him in transit, should be doable." Van Jaharan Sran: "From here it is an hour trip out there to the location, We have about two hours before we need to head out on my nagak. I will meet you all then. Come along Jonah." Cori: "I will get the ship prepped right away!" She says moving straight the cockpit seat and already start flipping switches. "Who flew this thing last, all of the..." She murmurs to herself as she adjusts the seat. Adalyn/Katriana looks at Morse, "Leaves the three of us..." Adalyn/Katriana: "I was just thinking. I wonder if my family's resources might come in handy... assuming I could convince my parents its in their best interest to cooperate." Fynn Morano: Fynn after being silent a while says to himself while looking at his lightsaber, "If they have the other three that must mean Meloria's gone. I should have convinced her to come. Instead of being a sitting duck for them." Fynn trails off. Adalyn/Katriana places her hand on his arm in reassurance. "There's no way you would have known that they'd be tenacious about finding her. You can't blame yourself for her decision." Morse: "Well, the 3 of us need to get off the ship so Cori can be on her way asap." Fynn Morano: "I could have gone back." Fynn says standing, ready to leave the ship. Adalyn/Katriana follows behind, gathering her gear from storage. "There was hardly time to. We needed to find Van." Morse: Morse quickly makes his way to his quarters and emerges with a duffel bag in his hand. Adalyn/Katriana waits for the others at the bottom of the ramp after saying goodbye to Cori, Morse: "I just need a space where I can do some work for a while." He says as he meets up with the others. Adalyn/Katriana: "Well.. if there was time we could have gone to my friend's cabin on Talus... but we'd need a ride." Morse: "A hotel room should suffice." Watching Cori take off, "Part of me hopes she doesn't make it back in time... Stays safe." Adalyn/Katriana: "Hotel...right. I'll see what I can find." Master_GM (GM): The best accommodations in the area is rooms above the tavern. Adalyn/Katriana rents a couple rooms with her remaining Tralusians Morse: Getting to the room, Morse finds the largest surface available inside, and sets the bag down on top of it. Unzipping it, he begins pulling out small crates and cases of different sizes. Sure. What kind of radius would that thing have? Master_GM (GM): I think it was several miles. Adalyn/Katriana raises her eyebrow in curiosity as she watches him unpack the supplies. Morse: "I called in a favor back on Tralus (or Talus.... Only a letter separates them and I can't keep track). I think I'll be able to find some uses for them with what's about to happen." Adalyn/Katriana: "What exactly did you get?" Morse: "Explosives of all different shapes and sizes." Adalyn/Katriana was about to pick one up, but stops herself as he mentions explosives. "You think they'll be of any use out on the open water?" Van Jaharan Sran: Once everyone has finished whatever they were working on Van and Jonah are ready and at the dock with the nagak... Fynn Morano: (So where exactly are we supposed to be meeting them? Don't think I was there for that.) Morse: "I think of all the skirmishes I've been through, I haven't met one yet that explosives wouldn't have at least had some use." Adalyn/Katriana: "What's the plan then?" Morse: "If things go down the way Tsuvo is saying they will, which we both know likely won't be the case, I see an assault being the best option. The one he would expect the least." "I feel being ready for any situation will be the best." As he's talking, he's making charges of different sizes, and strapping grenades onto a vest. Finishing up, he grabs one last thing from the bag. "Ready?" Adalyn/Katriana nods and leaves him to concentrate on what he's doing. While she waits, she uses the time to meditate. (To GM): I want to do what I mentione earlier, I mainly just want to see how many of the stones I can sense and if they're clustered together (From Master_GM (GM)): Roll for Farseeing. Adalyn/Katriana: Use the Force 19 reroll Use the Force 26 Master_GM (GM): You sense their clustered energy. You can see them each sitting in a very strange looking device. The device itself is murky in the force something about it makes it hard to tell exactly what it is. Adalyn/Katriana opens her eyes to look at Morse. "Yes.. I'm ready." Van Jaharan Sran and Jonah have gotten the nagak ready to head out onto the see one more time and this time it is towards more certain doom than there battle with Old Gloxix. Adalyn/Katriana gets on the nagak and steps up the Van. "I saw the other three stones in a device. They have them all together." Van Jaharan Sran: "This is not going to end well," He says solemnly as he takes the helm and guides the ship out into the waters. Morse: Morse sits down on the vessel. He sets his rifle down next to him, and flips the switch on the signal jammer, and places it back in his pocket. Adalyn/Katriana joins Jonah. "How did the meeting with the elders go?" Jonah: "Better than I expected, honestly. We managed to get them to commit a few stabmen crews." Master_GM (GM): It is the longest hour, the ride out there fills everyone with dread. This is where it all ends. They are going to see Tsuvo and hopefully end this. Just thinking about it makes one nauseous. Jonah: (Okay, well, I'll be right back) Master_GM (GM): As you arrive at the location the nagak slows to a stop and the water around you is eerily. It is most unnatural. There is nothing, but water for miles away. The silence is soon broken by the sounds of repulsors. Above you comes floating down some sort of platform. It hovers above the water and you cannot quite make out what is on top, but one thing you do notice is a pair of turrets pointed in your direction. From the top lowers a ladder to allow you on board the vessel. Adalyn/Katriana steps up towards the ladder, ready to ascend. "Here it goes..." Van Jaharan Sran: "Since we are giving up our lightsabers take this." He says to Fynn before he climbs, handing him a lightsaber. Adalyn/Katriana: "You wouldn't happen to have another would you?" she asks, raising an eyebrow in question. Van Jaharan Sran: He hands her one as well with a somber smile. Fynn Morano: Fynn grabs hold of it, feeling it in his hands. "This feels wrong somehow. Not right in the hands." Adalyn/Katriana takes it and weighs it in her hand. "Thank you..." Adalyn/Katriana: "Hopefully it's only temporary... Ready?" she asks looking between her companions. Fynn Morano: Fynn places the other lightsaber on so as not to be seen. Readying himself to climb onto the platform. Master_GM (GM): As you ascend up the ladder and reach the top a mechanical hand reaches out and helps you up, each of you. Once on the deck of this platform you automatically notice is a contingent of droid guards standing around a female human, standing with her hands behind her back. One the deck also stands Tsuvo, Royce, Profex, and another figure cloaked and standing in the background. Morse: Stealth 12 Adalyn/Katriana finds her footing on the deck as the droid releases her to grab one of the others. Her gaze goes to each one, lingering on Tsuvo and Royce longer than the others. Tsuvo: "I am so glad you had come. All of this work would be for nothing if I did not have observers on my day of triumph." He calls out the group as he steps forward. Fynn Morano: Fynn looks to Tsuvo after staring hard at Regem. "What did you do with Meloria?" Tsuvo answers for him, "Don't worry about your precious Meloria, she is quite safe." Jonah: "You didn't answer his question, short stuff." Tsuvo: "I answered enough." He says a little miffed at his height comment. "Do you have the stones?" He says now cutting to the quick. Adalyn/Katriana: "Where's Morse's family," she asks speaking up. Tsuvo: Makes a motion and the droids move so that Ara can be seen. Morse: Morse glances at her, also trying to size up the opposing force. Tsuvo: "So, roll the stones over to me and I will release her once I have them in hand." Fynn Morano: After staring hard at the three in front of him, Fynn notices the cloaked figure in the back for the first time. "You three I know, but who is the one in the back?" Fynn directs his question to Tsuvo. Tsuvo just smiles, "A friend." Fynn Morano: "Your master then?" Tsuvo: "Now at this point you are just stalling, hand over the stones or she dies!" He now sounds impatient. Adalyn/Katriana: "Let Ara head towards the ship." Master_GM (GM): The two guards on the side of her point their guns directly at her. Jonah looks about ready to reach for his rifle. "You give that order, it'll be the last thing you do, you overglorified gerbil." Tsuvo: "Why do you think you have any power here? Look around you are surrounded by my guard. You are on my vessel. You do as I tell you, don't try and tell me what to do here." Adalyn/Katriana: "Then you should feel confident that we'll give you the stones, but we want to at least know Ara will get out of this safely." Morse: "We'll give you one, Tsuvo. Then you release her, and we give you the other." Tsuvo: "Again, more bargaining. I don't want one. I want them both. Once I have them both. You can have your precious wife. I will have what I want and you what you want. Everything else is meaningless. I have no reason to keep her." Morse: "And we have no reason to trust you." Jonah: "What's to stop you from killing all of us once you have your stones?" Tsuvo: "Many things in which you don't understand and I have no time to explain to you." He says is a high and mighty voice. "Now this is your last chance. I will not ask again. Give me the stones." He raises his hand high and the droids ready their guns. Morse: Morse gives a look to Adalyn. (To Morse): am I supposed to know waht this look means? lol (From Morse): Kinda one last chance for her to call him off. (From Morse): I'm assuming she'd have seen it before when they were working together. Adalyn/Katriana returns it. knowing they didn't have any other choice. She prepares to use the force to slam the two droids together holding their weapons on Ara for when he makes his move. Tsuvo: Gives a stern look and talks down to you as if he were talking to a child, "5..." Morse: "I think we all knew what we were getting into when we set out today...." He says to his group, as he rips an ion grenade off of his vest, and gives it a quick toss behind his wife. Tsuvo: Now doing this action will cause everyone to go into initiative and whoever has the highest will be going first... Jonah slings his rifle off of his back. "Finally!" Jonah: (Is there any way he could throw it as a surprise round?) Adalyn/Katriana slams the two droids holding their weapons on Ara.. just in case the ions don't affect them. Master_GM (GM): It is would a stealth check vs Tsuvos perception. Alicia G: well.. I have the conceal force use Master_GM (GM): So Morse would have to make it though. Morse: (Might as well try it. I still have the +5 for fool's luck right?) Master_GM (GM): Yes Master_GM (GM): We move to intiative, I am sorry. Alicia G: boo Jonah: (Sigh. Well, my initiative roll) Morse: (Ok. So even if I would have added 6, it wouldn't have done anything.) Adalyn/Katriana: Rolling for Turn Order 21 Morse: Initiative 26 Fynn Morano: Initiative 13 Master_GM (GM): rolling 1d20+12 Tsuvo Rolling for Turn Order 27 Alicia G: blah.... Master_GM (GM): rolling 1d20+15 Jonah goes first. Jonah: (Who's that guy back there? The one a couple of squares behind Tsuvo, with the white clothes and the black hood?) Master_GM (GM): A cloaked figure who seems content just sitting in background and not getting involved as you will see. If he moves he will move on Tsuvos turn. Jonah unslings the rifle from his back, charges straight for Tsuvo, and stuns him with the his bayonet. Jonah: rolling 1d20+10 Master_GM (GM): Go ahead and move your peice. It will hit Jonah: rolling 2d8+10 (18, but if it meets or exceeds his DT he goes down -2) Master_GM (GM): It does not. Jonah: (and he would take 9 damage to his actual HP) (darn) Tsuvo: "Thr-" Tsuvo is surprised by his speed, it seems he underestimated him. "You were suppose to bring in Fynn, why did you have to know Adalyn!" He sounds a little pissed. Roi Glace has a one track mind and it is to kill Fynn once and for all, he charges towards him boosting his speed with the force. Roi Glace: Use the Force 31 Attacking with Lightsaber • Energy • Attack Notes Attack 32 Damage 15 Fynn Morano: hits Roi Glace: Morse Morse: Morse lets the ion grenade fly (aiming at the square north of Ara.) Master_GM (GM): -2 due to range Unless you move? Morse: (I'll do that.) Thinking again, he moves closer to her then throws, hoping to also make himself a more immediate threat. Master_GM (GM): The droids in its immediately blast radius shut down for a turn. Morse: (Is she bound?) Master_GM (GM): Her hands are bound behind her back. She moves on your turn. Morse: (Are they binder cuffs?) Master_GM (GM): Yes. Ara Morse feels the strange tingly sensation as Ion Grenade goes off, but does not effect her. Morse: "Ara, make your way over toward them," He says gesturing toward Adalyn and Van, "They'll help you out of those cuffs, then you need to get down that ladder!" Ara Morse: "Hugh!" She yells towards Morse in desperation. She runs to him first and presses against his chest. Morse: He embraces her as well, but quickly sends her on her way, as her safety is his first priority. Ara Morse: "Don't die," She warns him then becomes a little more herself, "I want to kill you after all of this." Van Jaharan Sran turns and ignites his lightsaber and charges towards the closest droid. Morse: (Are the droids at the corners controlling the turrets?) Van Jaharan Sran: (Yes.) The droids Shield protected the brunt of the damage. Master_GM (GM): Adalyn. Morse is the one holding the stones, right? Adalyn/Katriana draws her lightsaber and activates it in one smooth motion. Moving in front of Ara she concentrates on the droid at the NE turrent and flings it at Profex. Morse: (I don't think it was ever discussed) Alicia G: don't think we designated any one person Master_GM (GM): Well, pick one then. Morse: (I actually thought it seemed more like they each still had theirs on them.) Alicia G: what I would have thought too Master_GM (GM): Fine with me. Adalyn/Katriana: Use the Force 21 FP Rolling FP 4 Master_GM (GM): Hmmm, I don't think there are any rules about throwing an object at another characyer with the force? Adalyn/Katriana: the Fort is used to pick up the object as normal and then use the roll vs the target's reflex how I've always done it Master_GM (GM): Sounds fair to me... Adalyn/Katriana: both take damage Master_GM (GM): Profex sees the droid being flung at her and side steps it as if it were nothing to her. Adalyn/Katriana: 26 damage for droid Master_GM (GM): The droid skids across the surface grinding it into debris. Tsuvo: "Profex, find the stones and get them to me!" Profex Rynella: She nods drawing her lightsaber to defend herself. Feeling the lightsaber on Fynn's belt she reaches out with the force to take it. Fynn Morano: (Any way to defend against that?) Profex Rynella: If you have the Force Power Rebuke. Alicia G: rebuke? Morse: (Doesn't it have to beat like defense +10 to be successful?) Fynn Morano: (ehhhhhh) Master_GM (GM): Force Powers work differently they are not like shooting at the item. But even if it was, it would havepassed. Alicia G: not following the rules for disarm? still an attended object Master_GM (GM): Clipped is attended? Alicia G: yes Master_GM (GM): More iffy rules with the Move Object power... Alicia G: can't disarm with MO :) there's a power called Force Disarm for that Master_GM (GM): Right... What book is that in? Adalyn/Katriana: CORE Master_GM (GM): All right then with that, It would disarm him. Sorry, about that. Fynn Morano: (fuck youuuuuu) Profex Rynella pulls the lightsaber from his belt clip and to her own hand. (To Fynn Morano): what's your reflex? Fynn Morano: (23) Tsuvo: "I do not have time for you. I have a galaxy to rule." He says to Jonah. He then uses force thrust. Fynn Morano: Fynn feels the lightsaber move from his belt on its own, and like slow motion watches as it flies into his enemy's hand. "No!" Jonah: (What's that against?) Tsuvo: Make a Str check Tsuvo: + Base Atk Jonah: (plus base attack as well?) Tsuvo: Yeah, that was one of the Errata changes for the thing to make it not as powerful. Jonah: (then my total result would be 22. I'm gonna roll an FP too) Tsuvo: Send a force wave of energy to send him flying, only to find that Jonah steps his footing. "How is this even possible!?" He then withdraws. Jonah sees it coming and thrusts the blade of his bayonet into the ground, clinging onto it to ground himself. He pulls it back out afterward, and gives it a whirl, ready to fight again. Master_GM (GM): The droids that do work now point their weapons at Morse. Well they are going to fire wildly. The two droids on the turrets slowly begin to move them to aim at the heroes. As the one droid moves it allows Van to take an AoO. Fynn Morano: After having his lightsaber taken from him, Fynn reaches behind his back and grabs the weapon Van gave him and ignites it. "Glad you ran all that way to see me, saves me the trouble of walking to you. Tell me Regem, do you plan on running away from me again like all the other times?" Roi Glace: "No.more it ends here!" He gloats. Fynn Morano: "I agree. Coward." Fynn finishes curtly. Despite having his master's lightsaber taken he tries to remain calm and connect to the force to guarantee his strike hits. (assured strike) Use the Force 18 (how many attack rolls is that?) Master_GM (GM): 2 rolls at a -5 keeping the better result. Fynn Morano: Attacking with Lightsaber • Energy • Attack Notes: Rapid Strike, Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Double Attack Attack 14 Damage 14 Attacking with Lightsaber • Energy • Attack Notes: Rapid Strike, Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Double Attack Fynn Morano: Attack 22 Damage 11 Master_GM (GM): Of the damage. Fynn Morano: gonna fp the second roll for attack Master_GM (GM): Hit Roi Glace: "You have been practicing, good. It won't be as boring as it was the first time!" Fynn Morano: "You mean the first time you ran?" Master_GM (GM): Jonah'sturn again. Jonah decides to not bother with melee this time, if the little rodent is just going to run. He stays where he is, draws a bead on Tsuvo, and fires. (2 swift actions to aim) (To Morse): since Ara moves on your turn, you may want to delay till after I can cut her bonds so she gets out of the line of fire... (88 damage.) (BOOM headshot) Master_GM (GM): Describe taking him out of the game. Jonah takes a deep breath, tuning out the hum of lightsabers, the thunder of blaster fire, and just focuses on the distance between himself, and the target. Jonah may not be a Jedi. He can't even use the Force. But if there's one thing he is... it's a hunter, born and raised, and now is no different. Like a harpoon through the eye of a styanax... a blaster bolt through the eye of a Drall. One shot, one kill. Jonah lifts his rifle again, and blows the smoke from the barrel. Alicia G: now for the race to the stones... Tsuvo: No amount of force power could stop such a shot, the Drall that caused so much strife, his life is now snuffed out. Roi Glace cares not for the Dark Lord that was killed by a fucking commoner. He is focused on finishing Fynn once and for all. Roi Glace: He attacks him twice. Attacking with Lightsaber • Energy • Attack Notes Double Attack Attack 24 Damage 8 Roi Glace: Attacking with Lightsaber • Energy • Attack Notes Double Attack Attack 19 Damage 11 Fynn Morano: first hits Roi Glace: Morse. Morse: Morse, pulls the pin on his second ion grenade, and really just drops it in front of him, turning his eyes away from the blast. Master_GM (GM): Any further movement after shutting them down for a second round. Morse: Morse stays where he is, however he grabs the rifle from off his shoulder, and switches it to auto. (I'd like to differ Ara's movement until Adalyn's turn after she can cut her free, if that's an option.) Master_GM (GM): Okay... Alicia G: guess just have her move on my turn now? Master_GM (GM): Ok Van Jaharan Sran reaches out with the force to crush the droid. Van Jaharan Sran: rolling 1d20+12 The droid crumples and falls off of the machine, he then turns to help Fynn out. Adalyn. Adalyn/Katriana turns to face Ara for a moment, using her lightsaber to cut her bonds. "Run!" Alicia G: I still have a standard? Van Jaharan Sran: Hmmm... I would honestly say that cutting someone free would take a standard action. Master_GM (GM): Ara flress towards the ladder. Adalyn/Katriana stands her ground making sure Ara's retreat is covered Master_GM (GM): With her partner dead it only gives her more opportunity to take the power for herself. She has a strong mastery of the force and she uses her power to use force lightning on Jonah as he does cause a legitimate threat. Profex Rynella: rolling 1d20+17 Hit your Ref? Jonah: (Yes.) Profex Rynella: rolling 8d6 And you move down the CT due to the power. Jonah: (Geeze!) Profex Rynella: In addition to an Threshold. Adalyn/Katriana screams "No!" as she sees the arc of Force Lightening Jonah screams and struggles to stay on his feet as the lightning courses through his body Profex Rynella: Then she turns her attention to Van as he has the lightsaber lifted over his head she reaches out with the force and pulls his lightsaber from his hand and into hers, giving her the remaining two stones. She then turns and walks to the far edge of the platform. The cloaked figure, who has been standing idly by finally moves in front of Profex to act as a Bodyguard. The droids on the turrets take their shots. One at Jonah... The other on Morse. Morse: miss. Master_GM (GM): And you have that one dodge talent right? Morse: Sure do! Master_GM (GM): Jonah? Fynn. Jonah: (I have Evasion) Master_GM (GM): You too!! Fynn Morano: "Van you need to try and go after those stones! Regem is mine!" And with that Fynn summons the force behind his blade to swing as hard as he can. (battle strike) Use the Force 20 Master_GM (GM): Actually... No need to roll spending a FP makes it a +1 attack and 4d6 damage. Additional. Fynn Morano: (Ah, I thought that was just for dc25) Master_GM (GM): Nope, roll attack. Fynn Morano: Attacking with Lightsaber • Energy • Attack Notes: Rapid Strike, Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Double Attack Attack 31 Damage 11 Master_GM (GM): He is going to attempt to block it with that talent. Use the Force 26 Well,that is not going to work. Fynn Morano: Fynn's swing breaks through Regem's defenses striking him. Master_GM (GM): Jonah. Jonah: I'll spend 2 swift actions to recover +1 on the condition track and use my remaining standard action to try and take a shot at Profex Master_GM (GM): Miss Jonah: End turn Profex Rynella: "Roi, if you continue to dwaddle you will be left behind." She calls, "Remember, you can't kill him yet." Roi Glace: Gives a piercing gaze at Fynn. He knows he will be mocked, but the power is almost in their hands it can't be forgotten. He turns and moves towards Profex allowing Fynn an Attack of Opportunity. Fynn Morano: "Don't you dare run from me again!" Attacking with Lightsaber • Energy • Attack Notes: Rapid Strike, Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Double Attack Attack 33 Damage 15 Morse. Morse: Clearing a needed path between himself and the Sith, Morse Sprays fire in an arc, clearing the droids from in front of him. Morse: He moves forward, ready to take another shot at them. Van Jaharan Sran: He turns and makes a move towards the other Sith. Adalyn. Adalyn/Katriana moves towards Jonah and focuses on Roi to move him back towards them. He at least wasn't going to be leaving easily (FP to get back MO, lifting him up and towards me 2 sq, move 4 sq, sustaining action) Adalyn/Katriana: Use the Force 19 good thing his Fort is shit Van Jaharan Sran: But it not enough though. Profex Rynella places in the last two lightsabers into the slot that was designed for them. There is silence for a moment. Then the whole earth begins to rumble. And the platform begins to rise higher. Underneath the platform rises the centerpoint station... Master_GM (GM): It lifts into the air and everyone needs to make an Acrobatics check. Ara remains standing. Fynn Morano: Acrobatics 17 Category:Corellian Corruption